Welcome to the Animal Forest
by Takashi Takagawa
Summary: Red and Yellow had just moved to Kanto and instantly made a year long race with one another to see which could all be caught first between bugs and fish. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon of Animal Crossing.

* * *

"I'm off to live in the forest village at the base of Mt. Fuji. Kanto mom. Yes I'll be sure to eat well and get along with my neighbors. I promise I'll work hard and make you proud. You and dad will always be welcome and I will drop by on trips to the city. Okay. Yes mom. I'll be sure to write and call from time to time. Love you too." A young boy stepped out of a phone booth located next to a bus stop. Dark clouds hung over head as the boy walked under the roofing and sat down on the bench. "Guess it'll rain soon." he said to himself looking outward towards the sky. All he had to protect him was a red umbrella, his red hat and a red vest from getting completely soaked. "I should have worn my jacket that I packed."

Not a moment later after having said that, the sky opened up and let out quite the rain storm. Down the road however came two bright lights and the humming of an engine. It had been the bus that would take the boy to his new town. The boy boarded the bus and saw a blond girl, a cat and the driver which was a kappa. "You must be Red. This is Yellow." The cat said motioning to the girl whom Red took a seat next to. "Our driver is Kapp'n whom you'll be seeing a lot of when you want to go to the city and I'm Rover. Mr. Nook sent me to pick you both up and get you accommodated in your new homes in Kanto."

"Nice to meet you Red." Yellow greeted shyly.

"Like wise. I hope we get along well." Red replied with a smile.

The bus drove off through the rain towards one of five tunnels. They read Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. "Kanto is a lovely place. It's neighboring villages are great to visit as well. Nook's store, the Able Sisters, the Post Office and the Museum are all in the middle of all the towns. Both of you will have a map of how to get there and even to the other towns once you make some friends. Would you look at that. We're puling up to Kanto as we speak. Enjoy your new lives in Kanto." Rover explained as the bus came to a stop a little way from the tunnel and let the two off in the now sunny Kanto.

Right next to the bus stop stood a raccoon wearing an apron with a leaf on it. "I'm Tom, Tom Nook and I'll be your landlord. Now if the two of you will both follow me." he said walking south of the bus stop. "Currently you two will take my last vacancies in Kanto. Your human neighbors are named Green and Blue." Nook lead them to a house with a red roof. "Red will be staying here and that house over there will be Yellow's house." he added pointing to a house with a Yellow roof. "Inside both is one tool free of charge so that you can pay off you homes easily. I tend to pay big bells for fish, bugs and fossils depending on the rarity. It wouldn/t be so bad to donate each to the museum on the count of it being empty haha. Each tool can be bought in my store if you get bored with just the one. now let's get down to business. Your total for the house is 19,800 Bells. You both can wire the money to me through the post office, so there is no need to rush. There is a welcoming part for you both tonight so be sure to attend and get to know your neighbors." Before Red or Yellow could even get a word in, Nook had walked over to the town gates and walked through them, both doors closing after him.

The two of them both went into their houses to look around and both came out with their tool. Yellow with a fishing poll and Red with a bug net. Both came with a manual which Yellow read aloud. "Kanto as well as any of the animal forests holds fifty seven different fossils which require a shovel to find then examined by the museum. There are sixty four types of incests which are captured with the net through various ways such as spreading honey on trees, shaking trees, turning over rocks and even digging in the ground. Most incest appear through the month of July, though some can only be caught in fall and winter. Note the following will chase you. The Bee, the Tarantula and the Scorpion. Side note, Scorpions and Tarantulas will only give chase when you run near them or bring out your net so be cautious when going after these. There are also sixty four types of fish which are caught by the fishing rod. Depending on the time of year and even weather will determine what kind of fish you can catch and which ones you must wait on. The rest of the pages are pictures of each fossil, bug and fish." she said as she flipped through the book.

"Wanna make a friendly race out of the bugs and fish Yellow? I'll help us get a great friendship established and we can even make wagers along the way if you want, but nothing to bad. Only rules are the first of each we catch goes to the museum as a way of proving we caught them and we have a year to do it in."

"Sounds like fun. It's May first today so April thirtieth will be the cut off date." The two of them shook hands and walked off toward the fountain in the center of town where their welcoming party was being held.

* * *

Ok so I wanna point out a few things. This will be a mixture of all the Animal Crossing games such as the houses being all together from the first game, the rain from Wild World and the bus from City Folk. There will be no actual Pokemon, though they will be mentioned through game play and talking with the neighbors. There will be shipping moments though it'll all be SpecialShipping. Excluding the first 3 chapters this will be updated monthly and worked on daily till chapter 13, but I don't think I'll stop the story at that chapter, just the updating will pick up a tad bit so till then expect long chapters. When I have a neighbor move another wont move in till the next chapter because I plan on getting outside opinions on who should move in. Gold and the others will make appearances, just not all at once unless it's a holiday. Help with monthly wagers is welcome as well so feel free to add them when you want. That's all for now. Hope you all enjoy this story. R&R Please and Thank you.


End file.
